Beautiful Creature
by ImDiffrentSoWhat
Summary: HIATUS. Adopted from darkwinterroses, Draco has an amounting obsession with a certain member of the Golden Trio. Dark plot, be very wary.
1. Where we are now

She is such a beautiful creature; her blessed smile and the innocence that radiates from her eyes has always drawn me in. My special Hermione. So innocent is she, she does not see the effect she has on me. On _US. _Letting Harry lead her towards the lake disgusts me. That loathsome revolting HalfBlood doesn't have the right to touch what belongs to a Malfoy; the disgusting filth. However; Hermione is adamant that she remains friends with him; she doesn't see the lust shining through his eyes boring into her, nor the sly touches. She believes it's all brotherly, HA. I know for a fact that he plans to make her _His _wife, and my poor dear Hermione won't be able to say no.

She has such love for him, she would never want to hurt her precious Harry James Potter heartthrob extraordinaire Boy-Who-Defeated-The-Dark-Lord. Oh! How I loathe him; the spineless boy! He will never get his hands on my Hermione.

Only I am allowed to touch her and hold her; and soon enough she will be mine. In every sense of the word. Malfoys are denied nothing. She can see that it would be futile to try to escape; with Harry soon out of the picture and hanging from his neck, she will only have me. But I am all she needs. She will want of nothing; I can give her everything, she knows this …

She has already succumbed to it, in a part of her subconscious surrender to it and Harry can see it too. She will be mine. Mind, Body and Soul.

I hate those walks with Harry, the ungraceful pig, no manners coming from dirty blood; he should be wiped out like the vermin of this world! I shouldn't subject Hermione to him; he reminds her of all the bad things in this world and brings out the stubbornness in her against me. Only _I_ should make that fire behind her soul glow, the laugh of angels fall from her lips and make her fierceness stand out. Only i. my Hermione; my darling. Soon we shall be together, forever, and no one will be able to stop me from taking you and corrupting you keeping you forever with me.

Harry will see when looks up from Hell and sees you with me, in your rightful place; will I only be truly satisfied. He has held her hand by the lake one too many times … He will suffer for it, because she will be with me and everything 'they' have tried to do will be in vain because my darling, my love, my kitten. Hermione, you will be _MINE_.


	2. Years 1 and 2

_First Year, Sorting_

They say you never know what House you'll be in until you get to Hogwarts, but I do know. I will be a Slytherin, everyone in my family has been Slytherin...well everyone but an uncle on my mother's side. But Sirius Black has been disowned since the time I was no more than a few weeks old, a bloody Gryffindor. I hate that House, full of nothing but vain pompus idiots who confuse thier impudence for _bravery_. All they are is a bunch of idiots who need despertly to be knocked off of thier high horses, the vermin. I bet that boy I was talking to in the store I was getting my robes father insisted on getting because he thought for sure I'd lose at least one set of robes somewhere doing who knows what. I met a boy, dredfully ugly with green eyes over awful glasses that were held toghther with tape and what looked like a scar, but his black hair was covering it. I would normaly see him unfit, a Mudblood probaly, and not of bothered with him. But the shop was expensive, twenty gallons for one of thier cheaper robes made by the apprentinces, I figured he was being forced to be humbled like my parents did to me when I was younger. Builds charter my ares, I figued the poor fellow still had to deal with it. I was wrong, he was such an annoyence I shouldn't of taken the anichitive to be friendly with him.

I was mused out of my mind by a name I had come to relize since my birth "Harry Potter!" by the witch was hosting the Sorting. He came up, the boy I had talked to in the robe shop, the famouse Half Blood. The Sorting Hat was on him for awhile and he looked like he'd bloody well piss his pants soon before it called out "GRYFFINDOR!" figures. I came up after him and the Sorting Hat had barly touched my hair before it balled out "SLYTHERIN" and I went to my table that I always knew I'd be part of. I watched the rest of the Sorting and then my eyes caught sight of an angel.

She had slightly pale skin and I will admit her brown hair was slightly bushy but it didn't detract from her looks. Infact I kind of liked her hair, it looked perfect to grip and pull her to me and I could see from here her eyes were brown and she looked so deliciously nervouse. Even through her robes I could see she looked divine, from what I can tell most boys don't think like this when thier eleven, but this beauty was something special. Why should I wait till I'm sixteen or so to be with her? She is mine, I can feel it. My sweet kitten, I wonder what her voice will sound like, how she'll taste. I felt myself smirk, my mind going into a fantasy.

_She is walking down the dungones and is wearing a green and silver scarf, Slytherin, and I hide in an almost hidden alcove. I spring out and grave her by the shoulders, she gasps as I pull her to the hidden dip in the corridor and push her up against the wall, she whispers my name but I can't get a handle on her voice but it's just as beautiful as she is. I grave on to her beautiful bushy hair and tangle my fingers into it's mass and pull her to me to snog her until she nearly passes out from lack of air and her lips are bruised. She makes a sound in her throat, because she loves me being ruff and dominating her as much as I do and tangles her hands into my hair messing it up. _

_I roughly shove my tounge into her mouth, I can't get the exact flavor but it is divine. I write my name in cursive with my tounge claming her as mine. She pushs her tounge into my mouth, fighting with me for dominance, we both know I will win. My sweet just loves it when I'm forced to be dominating over her, so sweetly submissive just waiting to be dominated by me. I decide to toy with her and pertend like she might actually win this fight, she is surprised. Than when she least expects it I push her hard agianst the wall, making sure to use my hand in her hair to make sure she doesn't bang her head into the wall, I shove my tougne almost to the back of her throat and I kiss her until she's ready to pass out and is weak kneed._

I groan too softly for anyone to hear as I feel my lower half streching, it feels strange and it's never happened before. But it feels _so good_. So much so that I can't stop, I **need **more.

_One of my hands move from her hair to her neck where I move it to the front of her, then I slowly tortusly start to move it slowly down, drivng my baby crazy. She pulls away for breath._

_"Draco, please don't tease me." I growl at her, she knows it's against the rules to pull away and she knows to let me have my fun. My hand that is at her collar bone quickly goes to her backside where I give it sevral quick hard smaks, she moans, my kinky kitten loves it. She softly whispers encourgment, she wants me to bend her over my knee and spank her so much she won't be able to sit down for hours. But not now...maybe later._

_"Let. Me. Have. My. Fun." I ancentuate slowly and use my hand still in her hair to pull her head back where I ruffly start to suckle her neck, biting sevral times. My sweet girl takes her punishment saying "Yes" over and over again, it makes parts of my body...hard. And I want her to take care of it because even though it feels good it also hurts slightly. "Take care of me love." I say, even though I have no idea _how _she'll take care of it._

_"Yes Master." She moans and pushs her hands to that part of my body, gripping and moving her hand back and forth. _

_"Yes, you keep doing that. Oh Merlin, yes. You take such good care of me baby. Yes grip me! Squeeze me!" I breath as I continue to bite and suck her neck, I want everyone to know she's MINE. I move my hips in time to her hand, she's such a good girl. "Bloddy hell, yes. More darling, give me more!" She does not dissapoint and put her hand into my pants and boxers taking me skin on skin. All through this I suck on her neck, giving her pleasure as she pleasures me, I also want marks on her skin to lable her as mine. Then when I'm satisfied that no one will be able to dispute the claim I have I pull her head back and snog her again, and move my one hand back to it's destenation, and my girl's good this time and let's me take as much time as I want as I slowly go down to her breast and toy with first one than the other, I can't wait till I can worship both for days on end. But she's moving her legs back and forth, maybe, she feels the same thing I'm feelng. My poor baby. I bring my hand down thier to take care of her and she moans against my mouth and starts moving her body against my hand. I take the hint and rub her harder and faster. She keeps begging for more and I give it to her, I'm rubbing her so hard she's lifted up off her feet and so fast I can barly see my hand move, all for her, it's all for her. She suddenly pulls herself from my lips and screams my name._

Oh Merlin, I have to remember that. The whole time I want to bring my hand down and do the same thing my angel was doing in my fantasy. I watched her the whole time, I can't wait to bring that to reality, and whatever other things we think up, I will do whatever it takes to please her. Then she looks up as a name is called, Hermione Granger. Hermione, the princess in a play by Shakspear. A princess and a dragon, fitting. Hermione Malfoy. Perfect. My plans were put on hold when the Sorting Hat yelled out "GRYFFINDOR"

What? This couldn't be! She's my soul mate, she shouldn't be in _that_ House! But as I looks at her she looks so happy as she rushs over to the table and I see her look into my eyes for just a moment. Ah, I see. My Hermione simply wants me to prove that I am worthy, she wants me to fight for her and love her even though she is in the enemy's House. Not to fear, my princess, I will prove myself worthy of your embrace.

_Second Year_

I hate so much being away from my sweet. Having to pretend like I hate her, so what if her parents are Muggles? She's still an angel. Anyway, how can Muggles steal magic? It's part of our essence, how does one steal that? Loving her has opened my eyes. My Hermione needs romance, she needs sweet kisses and gentle hugs, I can't give her that right now, so I become her Secret Admirer.

I convinced my Godfather, Proffeser Snape, to allow me to sit beside her in Potions which the Slytherin and Gryffinodr shared a class period. I couldn't tell him why I wanted to sit beside the Venus, so I had to act like I wished to keep the "Show Off" in line. It felt like a punch in the gut to say that blashmous filth, I felt like I had betrayed my love, but it needed to be done. Not only could I slip love poems into her bag when she wasn't looking but I could also look at her and it wouldn't seem too odd.

I wrote her poems...free range thoughts-something. I berate myself everyday for not paying attention when mother tried to teach me the art of the written word, she tried to teach me how to write poetry, papers, haikus, everything. How I wish I'd paid attention now. But Hermione seems content with the poems I make her, she read one once, holding it to her bag and she blushed and smiled. Because of _me_. I started each poem with: To My Dear, Sweet Princess and ended them with: With all that I am, Yours and Yours alone, Dragon.

I wonder what she does with them, I hope she doesn't throw them away. I want to write in Slytherin green, but I know how atrociously my House Mates treat her, I will take care of that as soon as I can. So instead I write in red, the color of love. Sometimes thier long, sometimes short.

_To My Dear, Sweet Princess,_

_I love you more than I can say._

_I hope one day you will love me in the same way._

_Your all I think about at night._

_You are my becon of light._

_Everything that I am is all for you._

_I know that I am just an unvaluble fool,_

_but please when I reveal my identy_

_don't push me away immediatly._

_Remember on the day when I'm strong enough,_

_That you are my love._

_With all that I am, Yours and Yours alone,_

_Dragon._

Or sometimes they are short and to the point.

_To My Dear, Sweet Princess,_

_Last night I looked out my bedroom window at the stars._

_I decided to match each one to a reason why I love you,_

_everything was going great..._

_but than I ran out of stars._

_With all that I am, Yours and Yours alone,_

_Dragon._

I smiled, she loves them, I know she does. My sweet Hermione is perfect. She's smart to, you'd think she was a Ravenclaw, she's a model student, I'm so proud of her. Other students donn't think so, they treat her like dirt. Especially Pothead and that Weasle, they both treat her like a tool. Something that they can ignore than come back to when they need it. They use her to help with their homework and figure out puzzles for them, but when she needs someone they always have so many better things to do. Like anything could be more important than my kitten!

Hermione seems to have a political consiounce to, sweet girl hates the idea of enslavement of House Elves. When we are married I promise her that we won't have one House Elf if she dosen't want them. She also tried to do a case for Buckbeak, the Hippogriff that hurt me, I convinced father to drop the charges. I used the simple excuse that I couldn't do Quiddetch with a "broken" arm and a stupid animal wasn't worth it. Anything for my goddess.

Hermione was estacitic when she found out. I watched from the trees as she went and hugged Buckbeak, after bowing to him. I watched to make sure that he didn't hurt her, because if he hurt her I'd slay him myself, consqunces be damn! But he didn't, he even bumbed his head affectionatly to her. My girl is so sweet and good and has such a way with animals. She is so perfect, and yet each day she becomes even more so. She was so happy that the hippogriff would live.

I made my goddess happy. Making her happy made me feel so good, anything doing with my sweet girl made me feel so good.

So good...

_We are in Potions, the class was dismissed and Proffeser Snape is gone to do whatever he does in his spare time. He's not important, the only one who matters is sitting beside me holding a piece of paper. _

_"Draco...that means "Dragon" doesn't it?" She asks calmly._

_"Yes," I whisper looking down at her, she's in a short skirt that comes only inches above her thigh. Her white button down is tight and the top has sevral unbottoned and her red and gold tie is loose around her neck. She is sexy as hell. She never wears such revealing clothing, I like seeing her like that but I don't want anyone else to._

_"You know, I've been getting a lot of letters from a "Dragon" would it be you, by any chance?" She looks up at me and I can't say anything so I nodd. She slowly climbs on my lap, straddling me._

_"Oh Draco, they are all so sweet. Why didn't you sign your name?" She asked tugging on my tie._

_"I didn't want you to reject me, I needed you to fall in love with me over the paper before I showed myself to you. I don't want you to hate me." I confess to her, she frowns sadly at me._

_"How could I ever hate you? My sweet, protective, possesive dragon." She whispered as she leaned down to kiss me. I moan and let her decide how things will go. Yes I'm usually the dominant one, but it won't hurt to let her dictate me for a little while. "Draco, why arn't you kissing me back?" She asks looking at me with hurt eyes. I immediatly feel like I don't have enough air in my lungs, my baby should never have to look so hurt._

_"I'm letting you control this, sweetie. It's all up to you." I whisper hopeing she'll understand, she is a goddess and I am her humble servant._

_"Than _kiss_ me!" _

_Who am I to agrue?_

_So I kiss her, more and more. I push her down to the table and have her spread out on it for me._

Soon, my sweet angel, we will make our fantasies a reality very soon. Though your not ready yet, My Special Hermione, you need a bit more time before you are ready for me to hold you and kiss you, you need time to relize that the irresitable pull we feel is that of soulmates, it's okay. I forgive you, I'll wait as long as you need.

* * *

**Yeah, this is awkward to post. But this is the first two years seen through the seriously twisted and dark mind of Draco Malfoy. I kind of want to make it show that as time goes on his fantasies become even less likely. Please bear in mind that the two fantasies are kind of like a taste of what he fantises, I'm not a guy nor obssesivlly insane so I don't really know what he should be fantasizing about so I just brought this into it. And I know during these two he's eleven and twelve...but Draco's obviously has atleast a _few_ screws loose.**

**Be warned, it is going to get darker and darker with each chapter. And I'm also going to be changing around what happen in the books to because they don't go well with the storyline in my head. I wanted to make this longer, have Draco make his move in fourth or fifth year, but Draco decided he wanted her NOW. So if your sixteen or older (I belive sixteen is a good point to read what you want, but then again I have always been old for my age and when I was sixteen I was probaly really twenty seven or so) I hope you liked this, and if your not...do your parents know what your up to? **

**I was just kidding, everyone can decide if they can handle what they read, and if you can't handle it either X out, or hit that little arrow button to go back to your last page. I promise it won't hurt my feelings.**


	3. It's Time

It is time.

After all this time, Hermione will be mine. I have romanced her as much as I can without her knowing it's me, and this year she will fall in love with me. Well she's already in love with me, but now she'll realize it.

I've spent time following her and seeing all the books she has ever read, and my sweet angel is so smart and reads so much. She seems to favor, _Hogwarts, a History _but she shares a love of Muggle literature, _Romeo & Juliet, Pride & Predjuice, _and something called _Twilight_. She spends any free time she may have in the library or fighting for S.P.E.W. she's so good. She's already changed me, I'm nicer to my house elves now and I give them time off and pay them, mother and father don't know about this yet.

But I digress, it's time to make my move. I probably shouldn't just go up to her and say "hello Princess, it's me Dragon." So instead I'll slowly win her over and after awhile tell her. Father and I are going to see the Quidditch World Cup and I spend the walk up the stairs wondering if Hermione likes Quiddech, the only reason I really joined the team was so that I could impress her.

Did that ever blow up in my face.

_She's right there, I thought to my self my palms sweaty under my gloves. Standing their beside Weasly, grr...I hate him more and more each time I see my preciouse beside him. She is surprised as the annonce me as the Seeker and I look right at her and she notices the brooms we all have that father gave to get me into the team._

_"At least Gryyfindor doesn't have to buy thier way in, we go based on talent." Hermione said and I felt my heart was being torn._

_Did she see me that way, as some spoiled rich brat?_

_And I knew she did. So I have to change that._

Soon she'll learn that I am to be obeyed.

* * *

She was outside in the sunny autmen mornig, she was reading again. I had to know what she was reading, I read everything I see her read. I love when she reads romances, because then I can see what kind of way she likes to be romanced. My baby seems to like the forbiden fruit romances, quick, passionet, kisses and hushed affection.

I can give that to her.

Now is the time, it's perfect. Hermione, my sweet angel, you'll be in my arms by the end of the week.

"Come on Hermione, lend us your notes. If you don't we'll fail." Draco's head snapped over to Ronald Weasly looking emplorly at _his_ baby.

"It would serve you right. You two don't even bother to listen to Proffeser Binns." His angel snapped and Draco smirked. Her eyes flashing from anger got him so hard.

"Why bother paying attention when you take such good notes? It's not our fault we don't have your conncentration or memorary." The Weasle shot back.

"Yes you do! You both do, but you both don't try." Hermione shot back, and Draco rose to protect her when he heard Pothead speak.

"Hermione's right." Harry said hanging his head in shame.

"What?" Both Hermione and Ron asked. Hermione in surprise, Ron in anger.

"She's right, we don't even bother _trying_. Just because 'Mione has the ability to do our work for us doesn't mean she has to." Harry said feelings of guilt like a boulder in his stomache. She was one of his best friends, she had saved his grade-and his life-sevral times and he used her like a thasorases.

"Your right," Ron said and Harry looked at him surprised and Hermione looked happily like they'd finally see her as a person and not a book. Draco however knew exactly how Weasle could never appriciate a preciouse gift such as his beautiful girl's freinship. "She doesn't _have _to. But if she doesn't, we'll fail, if she wants that on her conciouse. I guess freeing House Elves that don't want to be freed in more important." With that Ronald Weasly walked off in an angry huff.

Draco smirked seeing he was right. However that smirk vanished when he saw his preaciouse fighting tears.

"He didn't mean that 'Mione." Harry started to say and he saw her fighting tears. Not knowing what else to do Harry pulled her close and gave her a comforting hug.

Draco saw only red. Harry Potter the boy who-won't-just-fucking-die was holding **HIS HERMIONE! **How dare that filthy half-blood? Thier will be hell to pay for this. His anger only increased when he saw his love wrap her arms around him to hug him close for a second before letting go.

"I'll talk to him, make him see sense." Harry promised. Draco seethed, how could Hermione? She is his. Looks like he is going to have to teach her a lesson about loyalty.

"Thanks Harry, your a good freind." When his darling says that instantly Draco Malfoy's anger at her vanishs. She thinks as Harry as a friend, a brother, she is so innocent. Unable to see that lust shinging in Potter's eyes as he lets her go from the hug. Draco feels the shame for what he was planning to do. Hurt her, tie her down and make her beg for his touch, make her pleasure him and take care of his every need against her will, brand her with the Malfoy crest. For what? Being so innocent that she didn't see what the scum really wanted from her.

"Any time, and I'm sorry...for taking for granted all you did for us. And for pushing my homework off on you."

"It's okay, see you in the common room." Hermione smiled angelicaly and Harry Potter, the boy-who-lived, the dead-man-walking if Draco had his say left. Hermione smiled and settled back down to do more reading.

And this was Draco's chance.

* * *

**So how was that? Tell me what you thought, next chapter we will see some Draco/Hermione conversations, I promise.**


	4. Listen To Me

**Yes so Draco has finally come to claim his baby. Let us see if it goes according to plan...**

* * *

One of the thoughts that entered Draco's mind as he watched his baby read was the idea of branding her with the Malfoy Crest. Not as punishment, but as a sense of ownership. Only when she was ready, and he'd have to learn spells to make it absolutely painless and safe. The idea of her having the Malfoy Crest on her body, physical proof that she was _his_ it is...indescribable. Just the thought sent his dark twisted mind into a fantasy, his most violent one yet.

"_Are you sure love?" Draco asked a moaning Hermione as she wrapped her arms around him._

"_Yes, I want this. I want to be marked as yours." Hermione said pulling him closer still and his hands went up to wrap around her bushy hair. "Mark me as yours Draco. Make sure no one will ever dispute your claim on me." She whispered seductively._

"_Okay, love, I will. No one will ever have you. NO ONE!" Draco graved her around the waist, panicking. Someone wants to take his baby from him? No, they will face the true wrath of the Malfoy Line if they do._

"_No one would ever try to separate us, they know were meant to be. But still, I want to be marked as yours, my sweet, I love you."_

"_I love you to" Draco answered pulling her legs up to wrap around his waist and he carried her to their bedroom. Laying her down on the king sized Slytherin green bed. Lifting her shirt up, far father than he needed to, but he loved the smooth, pale, expanse of unblemished skin, one day it will hold his children-protecting and nourishing until they are ready to come out to the world and meet him._

_Unbuttoning her pants and pulling the zipper Draco pulled them down till her hips were completely exposed. To him. "Are you ready kitten?" He took Hermione's moan as to say yes and he took the brander and whispered some spell to brand her. Pulling her head up Draco looked deep into her eyes, black with desire. "You are all mine now." He whispered before passionately kissing her._

Draco smirked, soon this would happen, but first he needed to get her to admit her love. Sure this would be an easy task, after all they are soul mates he began walking towards her, admiring her beauty. Pothead and Wesalbee leaving his princess had settled down for some reading. _Hogwarts, A History._ Draco flew several quick steps in her direction and stood above her looking at his sweet little kitten.

Feeling eyes on her, Hermione looked up and was met with Draco's stormy gray eyes. "Uh...hello?" Hermione asked watching as he looked at her like she was a choice cut of meat and he had been starving.

"Hello," Draco said seductively before sitting beside her. Hermione scooted over to give him some room and Draco frowned at that. Why was his beloved trying to get away from him? That just won't do. Defiantly Draco scooted over so that his thighs brushed his angel's when she looked up at him in surprise he took the moment to lose himself in her eyes.

Her eyes. They were impossibly beautiful shade of brown. They changed, they were always brown and always beautiful, but the shade would turn. When she is angry or sad they sometimes get a deep chocolate brown, when she's extremely happy or excited they get an amber brown color. When she concentrates her eyes turn a spice brown. So many different colors, every second a new color, a new emotion. Draco wanted to learn each emotion and the color it changes for.

Right now her eyes were a light spice color, almost the color of a hazelnut. That most likely meant not quiet just concentration but perhaps curiosity. Draco smiled lovingly at her. He fully expected her to smile back, perhaps cuddle into him.

She didn't.

Imagine his surprise when she instead looks at him with open confusion before sliding a bit farther away again and purposefully burying her face in her thick book. Draco growled, why was she doing this? It was her fault he felt such emotions. She will NOT shun him.

Draco, in his anger pulled the book from her hands and threw it on the ground before pushing Hermione down onto the soft grass. Holding both of her arms above her head with one hand and holding the other over her mouth to keep her from screaming Draco glares long and hard into her eyes. While thanking Merlin that they were behind a tree that was fairly well isolated Draco noticed something about his kitten's eyes.

They held fear, but the color was that of rich, melt on your mouth, milk chocolate. He...he-he _liked _them like this. It made that familiar part of his body that felt good and harden every time he thought of his baby harden even further. Draco threw one of his legs over her hips, straddling her, so _that_ part of his body was lined up with _that _part of her body. Let her feel how she affects him!

She started to scream though the sound was muffled, so much so that only he could hear it. He liked it to. "You listen, and you listen now Hermione Jean Granger." Draco said accentuating each syllable of her name with a quick thrust. "You are mine. You completely and irrefutably belong to me. I utterly posses you." Draco snarled looking deeply into her eyes. She looked scared and Draco felt a moment of regret. Poor princess.

"Never think you can get away from me." He said before moving his hand and quickly kissing her. It felt better than he ever thought it could, he was euphoric with the feeling. Hermione's lips were impossibly soft and smooth and it felt so nice against his own. When he finished kissing her long and hard he pulled back. Hermione's eyes were opened wide with shock as she stared up at him. Draco smirked at her while his eyes alighted with his possessive love.

"Come along now, love, it's time." Before Hermione could ask what he was talking about he lifted her up and pointed his wand at her. "_Silenceo!_" And with that, Hermione was rendered speechless. "Don't worry, my sweet, your safe with me." Hermione tried to fight before Draco cupped her and she stopped in surprise. "Shh...don't worry love. Were going to live happily ever after-just like in your stories. I'll love you forever and ever, and I'll make you feel so good baby."

And with a quick _"Accio Broom"_ Draco had her mounted on his top of the line broom. Checking to make sure the coast was clear he started off for the little recluse he had planned to take her to.

* * *

**Okay, I've got a few qustions for you guys. First do you want this to end happily or sadly? I am kind of getting tired of all the diffrent pet names Draco has for Hermione so I'm going to choose one to stick with and if any of you have a faviort please tell me. I've got the general idea where he is taking her down and the general feel of the story. Lets see if Harry and Ron can save Hermione.**

**Oh, and just so you all know, I have not forgotten about Voldermort...**


	5. I Love You

**Wow, I have never ever gotten such a response as I did from last chapter. Man! So here is the next chapter. Based on the answers though, almost all of you want a happy ending. So a happy ending it shall be. Somewhat anyway.**

* * *

Draco quickly mounted the broom before tugging Hermione down so that she sat side saddled in front of him so that he could easily at any time keep her from falling. The arm to her back supported her, and he put his other arm over her legs to make sure she was completely safe. He had never felt happier, he was weightless in the sky and he had his little Kitten with him.

Where to take her? That was the question plaguing the young Malfoy's mind. It had to be perfect. Just like she was. China? No, he didn't know Chinese and though she was brilliant he didn't think she had learned Chinese...yet. Besides, how would he be able to surprise her if he couldn't speak the language? So China is out, likewise for Japan. Perhaps an island? He had heard that the Bahamas are beautiful at this time. But don't they have a lot of sun? Both he and Hermione are pale, it won't do for her to get sun burn. America? Yeah right, what is he thinking? Well looks like he'll have to go to the Malfoy Manor until he can figure out the perfect place.

While Draco Malfoy was completely comfortable musing on a thin broom hundreds of feet off the ground, Hermione Granger was not. She has never liked flying, it probably was from when she was six and had gone on a small plane to go to Ireland and the plane had hit a lot of turbulence. She had thought she was going to die, her short six years of life flashed before her eyes. Afterwords she refused to fly ever again and the yearly vacations had to come in form of a boat. Safe to say that being with a volatile young Malfoy who has been the bane of her best mates existences on said thin broom hundreds of feet off the ground didn't calm her.

Though she has both bravery and pride of a Gryffindor Hermione is still just as smart and creative as a Ravenclaw. And any Ravenclaw would know that although she didn't wish to be near the pale boy, in fact she'd only be too happy if he was on the other side of the world, if she stayed as far away as physically possible while his mind was so obviously located somewhere else entirely she'd fall. Having no other choice. Swallowing both her pride and fear Hermione gripped onto her companion wrapping her arms around his neck and holding on for dear life while molding her body as well as she could against him.

Draco was surprised at this. He knew that they were Soul Mates but he had come to think that perhaps she didn't know and that he'd have to get her to love him. He didn't like it. Not at all. She was his and his alone, she should know that. From the moment he was born his whole body screamed out for her, he just didn't know it did. When he first looked at her he realized what that constant ache originating from his heart was for. He had a hole in his heart that nothing could fill, not until _her_.

But maybe he didn't have to convince her. Maybe she simply didn't think he felt the same. After all, hadn't he gone to great lengths to make it seem as if he didn't have any opinion of her? Yes, he didn't say a single derogatory word to or about her, but would that honestly seem as if he was encouraging her affections? Probably not, so she must have been sure of his _indifference_. Such an absurd concept! But it made sense, from his near constant watching of her he has gathered that she isn't all that confident. And what Potter and Wesley do doesn't exactly help.

Oh, his sweet Kitten. So blind to her own beauty. He wished he could take the spell off of her, but just now, riding on his broom, it wasn't exactly safe. And he didn't want to take chances of her getting hurt. Which is why, although he wants to kiss her, feel her body under his fingers, he is presently indisposed to do so. So what better than the next best thing? It was a fantasy of his, it'll just be fulfilled earlier and in a different setting then he suspected.

"Hermione." Draco panted, just imagining his fantasy right now was taking it's toll on him. Yet his love was so strong and his possessive protectiveness so far that he didn't waver at all on his broom. Though being a Seeker and tough Quiddetch practice rain or shine helped. "I can't take my hands off the broom to give you back your voice or let you feel good. But Kitten, you can make yourself feel good. Do it, let me watch." Hermione looks up at him, having no idea what he is saying, her innocent mind doesn't understand it. "Touch yourself now, or I'll land this broom and do it for you. That what you want Kitten? Huh?"

Hermione, truly scared now, had no choice but to comply. She didn't want him touching her again. Slowly, hesitatingly, she brought her hand down to the place Draco touched last time. Not knowing what she was supposed to do, Hermione simply began moving her hand back and forth. It felt strange, she couldn't really tell if it were pleasant or not, maybe she could if she was alone-but with Draco watching her she wasn't sure.

Draco on the other hand couldn't be more comfortable with this...or turned on. He watched her hand moving back and forth, so seductively sweet. But he could tell she was holding back. And he didn't like that. _BLANDA!_ Draco cast the spell his father sometimes used to make woman want him silently. The strange thing was, he didn't even think about it.

"Just let yourself go, Kitten. Just feel, feel just how good your body can be." He whispered sweetly to her breathing gently into her ear before nibbling on it delicately. Her body moved much more naturally and he could feel her getting more into it by the second. She went from using her two middle fingers of her hand just gently circling to her full hand gripping herself and moving back and forth roughly.

He watched entranced as her back arched leaning on his arm. She was panting, even though he couldn't hear it, he could watch her chest move so rapidly. He watched her entranced, "do you want me to land, Kitten?" Draco smiled a possessive crazy smile when she nodded her head energetically.

Draco quickly landed the broom in a abandoned forest. Not taking time to look at the majestic vegetation he quickly picked Hermione up and laid her on the ground. Performing a quick counter spell to give her back her voice. But she was still under the aphrodisiac spell of Blanda that Draco had unknowingly cast.

"Draco." Hermione panted pulling him down with her. Draco quickly pulled her hands away before setting them above her head. Giving her a look that said "leave them there" Hermione complied as Draco gently started to move his hands from her ankles slowly upward.

When he reached the hem of her skirt, at her knees, he looked up at her with his eyes the color of storm clouds. He then looked into her eyes, they were ember.

"Do you want me to keep going Kitten?" Draco whispered.

"Please..." Hermione begged trying to move her body to get Draco's hands where she wanted them. But he gripped her hips firmly to keep her from moving. Somewhere in her mind she knew that she shouldn't be doing this, that she didn't want this. However, their was a fire in her and Draco is the only one who can control it, she doesn't know how or why she knows that but she doesn't care.

"Please what? I'm not a mind reader, Hermione, you have to tell me."

"More, please. Please, more." Hermione kept begging him and he was so touched by the sight that his heart gave a clench. And just like that the spell was broken.

Eyes widening Hermione came into herself. That little whispering voice in the far reaches of her mind came to her a full force screaming. Looking around Hermione hoped more than anything that she wasn't where she thought she was, or at least that she was dreaming.

No such luck.

Looking up at him with the utmost fear Hermione had no idea what had happened. She remembers all too clearly how she had felt the intense need and the desire for him to make her feel better. She easily remembered the way she didn't at all care what happened as long as Draco continued to make her feel what she was feeling.

Draco didn't have an idea what happened either. All he knew was one moment his Kitten was begging for his touch and the next she was backing up from him and looking at him as if he was Voldermort himself.

"What's the matter, Kitten?" Draco asked walking closer to her with what he hoped was a calm smile. She however backed up further.

"Where are we? What have you done!"

"I'm taking you away, Kitten. Somewhere where we can just be together, with no one else." Draco smiled happily believing any second she'd smile and run into his arms.

"W-why?" Hermione stuttered backing away a little farther, being that she was on the ground that lifted her skirt up, _Hmm...blue._ Draco thought to himself before shaking it off and focusing on the situation at hand.

"Because I love you, my sweet Hermione."

"You can't!"

"I can and I do." Draco said becoming angry.

"I'm everything you hate, I'm a Muggleborn and a Gryffindor! Were meant to be enemies." At this Draco's face softened and he took on almost a nurturing air.

"That doesn't matter to me, Kitten. You are the most lovely thing in the world. Your the only person to make me happy, for once in my life I am happy." Draco said walking closer to her.

"Stay back!" Hermione shouted and Draco was shocked into immobility. "You say that you love me, but you don't even know me. We've almost never talked, and when we do we argue. You hate my best friends. You call every Muggleborn a Mudblood! You hate everything about people like me. Why should I be any different?"

"Hermione..." Draco whispered feeling like he was chocking. His poor, sweet, Hermione.

"Take me back Draco. I want to go back to Hogwarts." Hermione said vehemently refusing to hear any other word Draco said.

Though Draco had a strong compulsion to force her he wanted her love more than her body. So he mounted the broom and soberly flew her back to Hogwarts.

* * *

**This feels kind of like an "The End" moment, but it is _NOT _more will come soon. But this is more of showing that even though Draco is insane he still loves Hermione. And he would do anything for her, even if he knows for a fact that he shouldn't do something.**


	6. Rules

**Yes, this is short. But two chapters ago I got fifteen reviews, last chapter I got about three. What am I doing wrong? I don't know if you don't tell me. It has been decided that pepole want a happy ending. And a happy ending they shall have. Happy, but not light. So I've got a few pepole who like this story so I'm going to do an update for them, and because someone voted for this story to be updated and updated it shall be. Hope you all like it.**

* * *

The ride back to Hogwarts was silent and strained. Draco didn't know what he was doing, but he knew that if he wanted her trust he had to do what she said. Beside, he wanted her to _want _to come with him.

...Besides, he still hadn't figured out where he wanted to take her. So what was wrong with surprising her and taking her somewhere? He'd let her stay in school till then. Beside he hadn't even thought about it, he _knew _how much school meant to his Kitten. Why hadn't he thought of that? If he plans this than she'll have time to finish the school work. Beside he'd love to hear her tell everyone she's going away with him. Then Potter and his sidekick might get through there skull that the Kitten is his!

They landed right outside inside the Forbidden Forest, no one would even know they were gone. Hermione got up to angerly walk away but Draco graved her and pulled her down with him so he was sitting on the grass with his broom beside him and she was on his lap. He held her tightly and moved her so she was side saddled on him and held her close so she couldn't move her right arm.

"Listen Kitten. I took you back to Hogwarts because I know how much school means to you, but there are going to be some rules, understand?" Hermione didn't say anything and Draco didn't like that, he reached up and graved a handful of Hermione's hair and pulled her head back to bare her neck. "I said do you understand? Because if you don't we'll get right back on the broom and I'll take you away right now."

"Yes. I understand." Hermione said gritting her teeth, she hated this. Where was her Gryffindor courage when she needed it?

"Good Kitten." Draco praised running his lips smoothly across her throat. "And I know you'll follow the rules, your such a good girl." Draco continued his praise, she was so perfect. His perfect angel. "Now there aren't many rules, but you must follow them. No contact with other men. You can answer Professors questions and you can politely talk to them if they start talking to you, but no prolonged talks, no allowing them to look at you for too long, and absolutely underneath any circumstances are they allowed to touch you."

"But Harry and Ron! There my best friends!" Draco's eyes narrowed slightly at what Hermione said. Why did those idiots have to be so close to her? It was his fault really, he should of befriend her right after the Welcome Feast back in First Year. Than right now he would be in the library or wherever they would find secret spots snogging her brains out as she gripped onto him tightly. He'd have to find something to do with those two idiots. And soon.

"Fine. But no hugging, no holding hands. And if they _ever_ kiss you...I'll kill them."

"There my friends, we don't do that. Their my brothers."

_Oh, sweet, naive Kitten._


End file.
